


Harry Potter: Fate's Child

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry may or may not have a Harem, M/M, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, has some crossovers, stories untold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has a secret only a few know. His past, his childhood, and his own identity; all are hidden by a huge mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seal, Violet eyes, and Aunt Petunia

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Harry Potter and some of the other characters and if I did, Draco Malfoy would already be shagging Harry Potter at the begining of second year in the movie. This story makes no profit and is only made for entertainment and expression of what I think should/ could happen if things went my way.
> 
> P.S - The timeline has been made same as the movie to make sure no confusion in ages is made. Although, things might still get confusing I hope you understand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter has a secret only a few know. His past, his childhood, and his own identity; all are hidden by a huge mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Harry Potter and some of the other characters and if I did, Draco Malfoy would already be shagging Harry Potter at the beginning of second year in the movie. This story makes no profit and is only made for entertainment and expression of what I think should/ could happen if things went my way.
> 
> P.S - The timeline has been made same as the movie to make sure no confusion in ages is made. Although, things might still get confusing I hope you understand.

A four year old young ravenette was watching his aunt and uncle from the adequately furnished kitchen spoil their son, Dudley, by buying him gifts and by giving him all the food he wanted. Sighing as he was cleaning the floor, he wished he had a family that spoiled him. He wished he had his own family that loved him. Shaking his head he continued on his chores but to his surprise Dudley slipped on the wet floor when he came running in the now slightly pristine white kitchen. The loud thump on the floor could be heard from the colorful and heavily decorated lounge and then not a few moments later both his aunt and uncle came running in to check on their dear Dudley.

 

The little child was worried that he'll be punished again just like what happened a two months ago. The beatings started there and it happened because all of aunt Petunia's flowers, which were lilies, suddenly wilted when he came near them. The memory unnerved him as back then he was just used to being ignored by his relatives but now, they were really getting physical. To be exact, it was his uncle Vernon who did the beatings. Looking at his cousin, he was suddenly pulled by the hair by his uncle. The pain made the raven hair boy thrash, trying to make the man let go but then the grip on his hair only tightened. Forcing himself to look directly at his uncle's eyes he then cried out, "I didn't do it. Dudley just came running in when I was mopping the floor."

 

At this, his uncle suddenly back handed him by the face. Hissing at the pain he felt, he clutched on his cheek and looked away. The pain from the hit was slowly subsiding but then his uncle still had a grip on his hair, closing his eyes he suddenly felt himself thrown against the wall that was covered with Dudley's pictures making him feel the added pain given by the protruding picture frames and aside from that, a series of kicks were given to him and to his surprise aunt Petunia screamed at his uncle to stop beating him. Looking at his aunt in bewilderment, he was took in her arms and she carried him to his cupboard telling him to not go out unless he was told so. Nodding at his aunt, he huddled himself in his small and worn out bed and slept the pain away.

* * *

The little boy found himself in a room dimly lit with a mirror in it. Surprised at the mirror's appearance he knew he must be dreaming. His aunt and uncle never allowed him to look in a mirror but from what he knew it was because of his freakishly violet eyes. From what he heard from the whispers his aunt and uncle had, his eyes were originally green. But then, at his second birthday a mysterious man came and hit him with something that made his eyes change. Shaking his head, he came close to the mirror and there the lighting of the room brightened revealing a well-furnished room. Looking at himself using the mirror, he saw two reflections of himself. One had beautiful glowing green eyes and the other had a piercing yet lifeless violet eyes. Standing between the two reflections, he was surprised when the one with green eyes said, "It's time we break free from the curse and seal that they've put inside of us. It's time we stop those who had placed this seal on us to control us and dictate us on what to do."

 

The child unconsciously felt himself coming closer to the green eyed version of himself and there when he touched him he felt something being lifted from him. Gasping at the sensation, he turned to the other version of himself and there he saw him dissolving. Closing his eyes he also felt like something was coming to him. It was something strong but also a comforting feeling. Feeling himself becoming stronger he was then pulled into slumber.

* * *

The raven haired boy soon woke up to find the time on his alarm clock to be eleven-thirty in the morning. Eyes widening at the thought, he knew he should be scared and feel pain but all he felt was something bordering from wonder to nothing. Standing up and leaving his pathetic excuse of a room, he found his aunt Petunia waiting for him in the kitchen with his breakfast already prepared. Cautiously going towards her, he expected to be hit but his aunt suddenly hugged him and told him to finish his breakfast. Following her orders, he was then told that he won't do any chores and he'll be able to do what he wanted today.

 Eyebrows rising as if what his aunt said was absurd, things only got more complicated when his aunt suddenly collapsed beside him and sobbed asking for his forgiveness. Head tilting to the side as if he were trying to find out some big mystery, he quietly told her to stand up and stop her crying. Noticing that she seemed to be listening to his word, he then called out her name and was then engulfed in a hug by his aunt. Letting himself to be held for a few minutes he quickly disentangled himself.

Aunt Petunia seemed to be saddened by his action but the child didn't mind anymore. He quickly finished his breakfast and cleaned himself up with a cold shower. Upon inspection of his naked bodice, he was able to see that all of his bruises and scars were healed. But, apparently his undernourishment was unfortunately not included in his healing. Sighing at the realization, he turned to his surroundings and noticed this time that his point of view of things were much more different. Back then he viewed things in a translucent and dimly distorted rose window view but now he saw things through a clear view. Things were apparently now in a different light for him.

The battered child knew something was wrong with him and his aunt; but things were more noticeable with his aunt. And by things, he means the sudden display of kindness. He knew things would soon turn sour as they always did. After all, life was barely fair with him. Now fully clothed, he sat at the lounge staring blankly at the television screen and soon his aunt came and sat beside him and opened the TV. Cookies and milk were placed right in front of him and not letting the chance of luxury to pass he took the offerings and ate them.

Turning to the wall clock in the heavily decorated living room, the little boy noticed that a few hours had already passed and glancing at his aunt he was surprised when out of the blue she gave him a small hand held mirror. Looking at her inquisitively she gestured him to look and look he did. He found himself staring back to glowing green orbs, touching the left side of his face while covering his eye he turned to his aunt and asked, "What ails you, aunt Petunia? After all, didn't you say that my eyes were originally used to be like this?" His aunt's eyes widened at the shock of information but he just immediately dismissed her saying that he knew. That he heard it from their whispers.

A teary eyed Petunia only nodded at his statement and later on he was told by his " _dear_ " aunt, "Listen closely to me, dear. I know I was hardly anywhere near good to you since you were a baby but...I had my reasons. Little one, you're a very special person and this might be the last time I might say this but you're not exactly normal." Pausing and sighing as if it were giving her strength she continued, "There's a chance that tomorrow that someone will come and I might forget everything I'm saying right now but.. I was told that you have great destiny set out for you and that's why my dear sister died. I...I never really hated your mother. To be exact, I loved her so much to the point that hurts when I see her leaving for her school. I..." looking away ashamedly she quietly said, " I was so scared of my feelings for my her that I ended up bullying her. I loved Lily more than what I was supposed to and it scared me a lot when I figured it out when we were younger. Your uncle Vernon...He..My marriage to him was nothing more but a way for me to hide my true feelings." Looking at Harry she seemed to be remembering something and shuddered out, "Her death devastated me. It...It killed something inside of me and the only time  I feel better is only when I see you happy but that's impossible now, isn't it? Vernon grabs any chance to hurt you and as odd as it is, it sickens me, little one. It sickens me that I'm married to such a poor excuse of a man."

He contemplated about what her aunt told him. Someone was coming to make his aunt Petunia forget. Someone was trying to hide something from him and the mere thought of it angers him. Looking at his aunt he quietly went towards her and gave her a soft hug. As much as things may go back, now that he partly knew the truth he can't truly be angry at his aunt. She was a victim like him and he quietly vowed to know truth to when he grew up so he could free both him and his aunt from the curse that they were apparently in. Letting her go he then asked her to promise to not tell anyone about this and that they should just try to keep things as " _normal_ " as possible. The ravenette knew that these people who were trying to control his and his aunt's life were up to something. Putting on a smirk of his own he made a plan of his own.

 

 


	2. A Year After and the Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year had passed since that event when Petunia cried in front of Harry, left alone with his uncle something happens which leads him to London where Lucius Malfoy finds him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of Lucius really being a good person inside. Anyway, I hope you like this.

 

It had been a year since the conversation that the raventte had with aunt Petunia and he was right about someone coming. Just the very next night, a silhouette of a man was seen and aunt Petunia was found unconscious. Upon her wake she came back to being her annoying self. But, the child knew it was because of a curse. Not finding any real fault in the woman, he kept his mouth shut and pretended that things were as they were when in all honesty it was not.

The young raven noticed that his emotions were off the scale for a normal person. But then, he wasn't exactly normal as his explained it. Yet, that didn't explain the whys on why he was like this. His emotions always bordering from something vague to near non-existent. Aside from that, his tolerance for pain was too high for a five year old.

The pain never really bothered him now that he was in his "original" state, he immediately brushed it off and acting out only at the right or required times just to not rouse suspicion. In short, his life was slightly more bearable to deal with. But then there were those time that emptiness just seemed to be too much for him. He had to hurt or destroy something just to get something out of himself.

* * *

It was near evening when the little child was beaten up again by his uncle. But then, this time the beatings were a whole lot worst. He was doing his normal set of chores when his uncle came home from work being drunk.

His uncle suddenly took him by the collar and started punching and kicking him. The pain didn't register at first to the child's body. A few moments later, a loud sickening crack was heard when his head was thrown to the nearest wall. The pain didn't get Harry yet his vision soon got blurry and something wet and warm was dripping from his head. Looking at his uncle defiantly, he soon felt himself being pulled into unconsciousness.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the child, his uncle took his unconscious and nearly dying body near the city close to them and he left him there to die and rot. Placing his body in a dark alley, Vernon left, not caring about what would happen to the young boy he'd just beaten up. The child after all, was a freak and he was ruining their perfect family.

Everything changed when he came.

His wife instead of being her normal caring self to him and his child, Dudley, she was a lot more worried about the freak. It seemed now that the only way he got her in line was when they'd get into an argument and he'd use Dudley against her. Smiling at the action he made, he knew his wife would love them again.

* * *

 

Lucius Malfoy was quietly walking in the muggle streets of London. Unknown to some, as much as he seemed to be a pure blood supremacist, he likes muggle customs and their inventions. The way they carry themselves makes him admire them as that as much as they are weak, they can make themselves stronger by adapting and improving themselves depending on their environment and time. That trait alone makes him admire their lives.

 

Walking in a leisurely manner, he was looking at some of the displays that were shown in front of the muggle shops when something caught his eye. It was red and white. Coming for closer inspection, he soon realized that it was blood covering the snow filled floor . Eyes widening, he wondered how in the name of Merlin was it snowing when it was supposed to be summer. Shaking his head, he tried to look for the thing or person that was bleeding. Taking out his wand he prepared himself for whatever it is that might be out there and to his surprise he saw the unconscious and bleeding body of a child. Looking at his surroundings, he tried to search for clues on who ever did such a thing but then he heard a pained groan making him remember that there was an injured child with him.Gathering the dying child in his arms, Lucius apparated back to his home.

 

Upon Lucius' arrival a surprised house elf stopped in its tracks just to give him respect but then it noticed that his lord was holding something that was bleeding. Eyes widening, the house elf waited for instructions and to its appreciation he indeed was ordered by his lord to call upon his mistress and get two the healers that were upon his lordship's service. Disapparating at great speed, Lucius Malfoy was left alone to take care of the dying child.

 

Placing the child on the bed found in their well equipped infirmary he soon heard his wife coming in. Giving her a glance, he soon saw her placing a diagnostic spell on him. Watching her work on the child he soon heard foot steps signalling the arrival of healer Marian and healer Ivan. Letting them pass without any delay, three people then went on their way to try to save the dying child.

 

* * *

 

Hours seemed to have passed when Lucius was soon allowed to go near the child. Glancing at his wife and the two healers, he was given a tired smile. Sensing it as an encouragement, he went near the child and there his breath was taken away at what he saw. The child was covered in cuts, scars, and other signs of abuse but what really made him catch him breath was the child itself. She was beautiful. Even with all the maltreatment she received anyone couldn't deny that she still looked beautiful, that it was quite rather fortunate that her face was only covered with a few cuts. Pushing back a few strands of hair from her face he smiled sadly and turned to his wife, "Narcissa, we should adopt her. No child ever deserves to have such a treatment. Besides, didn't you say you always wanted a daughter."

 

An amused yet grieving Narcissa replied to her husband, "Lucius, I see your point in taking in the child. To be truthful, I am quite rather pleased that you've thought of such a thing but then you seemed to be incorrect of your observation." Wide questioning gray eyes looked at her as she said those words and pretty soon she could hear his inquiry, "What do you mean wrong with my observations? Did you not want a daughter?" Shaking her head, she sighed and answered, " That is not what I meant,Lucius. It is true that I wanted a daughter but what I truly meant was that the child you're holding is not a she but a he. Lucius, the child is a boy." Soon gray turned to hard steel and concluded with a voice soon dripping with venom, " So, you'll let a child suffer like this because he didn't turn out to be the daughter you wished to be? I never thought you'd be so cruel, Narcissa." 

 

There were only a few times Narcissa Malfoy neé Black heard her husband ever sound so venomous and most of the time she wasn't on the receiving end of it but hearing it from him as of this moment made her cautiously grip her wand tighter and retort with as much fire, " I never said I'll leave him by his fate due to his gender. All I am telling you, Lucius, is that the child is a boy. Nothing changes the fact that I also want to take him in." Both of them were having a silent death match with their eyes until small pained whimpers brought them back to the present. 

 

Lucius Malfoy stiffened when he heard that pained whimpers. Turning to the child he then took him in his arms he and instinctively tried to soothe the boy, holding him close and rocking him back and forth. Not a few minutes later the pained whimpers ceased making the blond man feel relieved knowing that the child's suffering temporarily stopped for a moment. Sighing deeply while closing his eyes, the Malfoy lord drowned out everything in his surroundings except the small boy in his arms. The small boy felt too fragile and light in his hold. Any child hardly deserved this kind of treatment he thought. No one ever did. Eyes opening he soon realized that Narcissa was still watching him, relaxing himself from his tense posture he then this time insisted, "I'm not going to let this child go back to that hell hole, Narcissa. Even if you and father may disagree with me I will adopt this child and make him as my own."

 

The blonde woman never heard such conviction from Lucius before. Even back when they were children, the man may had been serious and unrelenting but never to this point. Sighing and putting her hands up as a sign of defeat, she then admitted "Look, Lucius. I never mean to not adopt the boy because of his gender, its just that...You do realize that adopting the child wouldn't be easy." Carefully observing the man across her she continued, "But even with that, I will support you. We will adopt the child."  A smile soon could be seen in the wizard's lips and with that Narcissa Malfoy tiredly left her husband so she could contemplate this agreement they then made.

 

 

 


	3. Abraxas Malfoy and Reawakened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abraxas comes to the Malfoy manor to find it deathly silent. Searching for answers he sees his son holding an injured child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had been months since the last time I updated. My sincerest apologies, I had been busy dealing with a few things.

Lucius was pleased that Narcissa agreed with him. For an unknown reason he feels this strong urge to protect the child and as much as he would usually deny such an urge, this he cannot. The urge not only pulls him physically but also his heart to wish to protect him. Fully giving in his desire he quietly made a vow and the vow he made comprised of him promising to give his anything, everything, and nothing to the child. Aside from that he also promised to protect the ravenette with his very own life, body and soul. Now realizing the depth of his involvement with the child he smiled victoriously and fell asleep while protectively holding the little boy.

* * *

Abraxas Malfoy was eager to see his grandson, Draco, because he wanted to show him the newest gift he'll receive. Flooing to the manor he was surprised to find the place deathly silent. Cautiously taking out his wand, he readied himself for any possibility of attack. He searched the main floor but he found no one, going to the infirmary found in the second floor he was then astonished to find his only son embracing a small little girl while asleep. The child was badly bruised, having a lot of cuts on her face, but that didn't put out the fact that she was beautiful.

 

Looking at her a lot more closely, Abraxas could see that the skin that weren't bruised or cut were skin that were as white as snow and she had lips that was red as blood. Her hair was black and it seemed that it couldn't be tamed but the style itself somehow suited her. A lot of questions came to his mind but most of it were about why did his son, Lucius, was holding the child. Eyeing the two, he was soon pulled out of his thoughts when his son woke up and cleared his throat as if to get his attention. Shaking his own head, Abraxas asked him if they could speak outside but to his disappointment the other blond refused. Sighing in a defeated manner he then asked, "Who is she and why is she in your arms, Lucius?"

 

The younger blond sat up and placed the child carefully down. Turning back to his father he replied, "He is my son, father, and the reason why I held him is because I want to protect him from whatever pain he's feeling." Not long after that reply an outburst was soon heard from the elder, " Son!? Lucius, you do realize that that child is a girl. Besides, how could she be your child? You and Narcissa never bore another after Draco. The both of you could never make another."

 

Calmly looking at his father, Lucius rebutted "The child here ,father, is a boy. You could go check him yourself. Besides, even if he may not be from my blood the child here would be mine. Narcissa and I already agreed so." The elder blond was obviously surprised at that rebuttal. Standing up from his position, he took his father by the arm and prodded him to come close to the child.

 

Frozen in shock Abraxas Malfoy did not expect to hear such a thing from his son. He then thought ' _The Malfoy family do not adopt nor accept children not from a pureblood heritage. Besides, when did Narcissa and Lucius decide on such a thing?'_ With the thoughts running in his head he didn't notice himself being dragged by his son to stand before the sleeping child and to have his hand placed on the child's broken arm. There, he felt the sudden feeling of pain, suffering, and loneliness from the child. But there was also something else that prevailed from those feelings and that was emptiness. The child felt empty as if he was not alive. Being pulled back into reality, he looked into his son and asked, "He...These feelings. Its rolling off him in waves. Did you...When did you place a feeling-transfer spell on him?"

Lucius heard his father ask, looking at the boy he answered, "I didn't, father. Those feelings are just coming off of him. He just faced so much pain, father, and because of that I just can't let it be." His father seemed to be in thoughts about this situation that they have, wanting to convince the elder he continued, "Father, I know that we have traditions on not accepting purebloods and their traditions but I can't make myself turn away from him. I know it might tarnish our name but...What is a name when we can't even follow our wishes? All is naught if nothing good ever happens or made."

 

Sighing in defeat, the elder Malfoy could only give in to his son's wishes. Lucius, aside from his temper, really had taken up his mother's persistence, kindness, and love for anything muggle. His dear Loreal, Lucius had been so distant to him when she died. He admits that it was his fault why his wife died but never did he expect his son to be so distant from him. So now, he was surprised to see his son be like his old nine year old self, persistent and unyielding. He knew that if he did not agree to his wishes, his son would end up doing something drastic so to avoid it he would just accept the boy.

 

Awaiting for an answer, Lucius was becoming restless. His father seemed to be debating on what to do. Grasping his wand in his pocket, he was ready to place his father under an imperious spell just to make him concede to his wishes. Watching the elder Malfoy, he soon heard a defeated sigh long with the words, "Fine, I will let the two of you adopt this child but in the condition that you would still be able to be good parents to your son Draco. He is my blood and I will not be pleased if he is not taken care well." Letting go of his wand, he smiled gratefully at his father and answered, "Of course, father, Draco would be taken care of. After all, he is my son."

 

Not a few minutes after their conversation, the child sleeping on the bed stirs. The two blond men stays still wanting to see how the boy would react once he sees them. The boy moved slowly surveying the damage done upon him, instead of fear or worry, the blonds could see the child curious. Clearing his throat, Lucius can see that the boy seemed to be squinting his eyes. Coming closer, he said calmly "Everything will be okay. I found you bleeding in the alley so I took you back to my home to heal."

 

The raven woke up to hear voices, opening his eyes he surveyed the damage and mentally sighed. His uncle had beaten him quite well. Noticing that he was treated, he soon heard someone clear his throat. Turning his eyes towards its source he could see the outline of a blond man. Mentally sighing again, he realized that he really should get himself some glasses. His eye sight really is worsening. Squinting his eyes, he heard the man tell him that everything will be okay. Raising a brow this time, he asked "Why? Why did you save me? Why didn't you just leave me to die?"

 

Lucius' heart broke at those questions. The child was okay of dying. He was fine with finishing his own life. Closing the distance they had, he hugged the child and replied, "I...I can't let you die. You're still a child. We will take care of you. We are your family." The boy at those words seemed to be conflicted and queried, "Why would you ever want a freak?" All the more the bond’s heart sank. They were cruel, those who took care of the child were so cruel to leave such a mark on the boy. Pulling back, he stated, "You're not a freak. You deserve to live and you are my son."

 

Those words seemed to make the boy relax a bit. Turning to his father, he gestured him to come closer. The elder Malfoy was hesitant to approach the child. He didn't know how to make the child understand that he was now a Malfoy. That he was now part of the family and that no one was ever going to hurt him anymore. Making up his mind, he went to them and said, "Your father's right. You are not a freak. Whoever told you that is wrong."

 

The young boy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was wanted. He has a family. Gambling whatever emotion left inside of him, he stated like he was tasting the words for the first time "Father...I have a father and grandfather. I..I have a family." Without his knowledge the boy's voice cracked, as much as he was usually empty this event makes him feel relieved and happy. Trying to look at his family he smiles happily, he was now free from the living horror that he was in. Closing his eyes, he hugged his father but then he felt pain searing in his chest. Grasping his chest, he whimpers and sees nothing but white.

* * *

The raven could hear screams and running footsteps. " _Was he going to die now?_ " The child thought unhappily. He just found out that he was wanted and he had a family and now he was going to die. Shutting his eyes in pain he hears a the same voice inside his dream telling him, "The seal. It is hurting you. Us. Me. They don't want us to have a family. They want us to suffer but not die. So far only a part of the seal was taken away...." Behind his eyelids the landscape then changed to reveal a room covered in white with a door leading to somewhere else. Going through it he finds himself inside something like a labyrinth with white walls.

 

Touching the walls, he feels the sickening pulse of something trying to bind him and leave him lost in this maze. Steeling himself, he kept his left hand on the wall and walked. He tried to search for a way out and it seemed like hours before he found a large door.

 

The large door seemed to be made out of steel and it was covered with large chains having locks attached to it. Aside from that, the door was covered with cold ice. The raven knew that he should be worried about what was on the other side of the door but instead he felt the need to open. Closing the distance between him and the frozen metal, he felt the pain that he received diminish and that the area his hand was in contact with started to turn to black.

 

The black devoured the crystal white color of the ice until everything around it was engulfed in its dark coldness. The removing his right hand from the door, he stared at his hand and replaced it with his left. At that, the ice along with the chains broke making the door in front of him open to reveal darkness. Staring at the between the void and the unending and disturbing white color of the labyrinth, he chose the void.

 

Entering the darkness, the door behind him closed leaving him locked inside the room's confines. His eyes soon adjusted to the dimness of the room; object of different sorts were found in the room but most of them seem to exude the foreboding of danger. Continuing forward he hears the soft clinks of a chain; trying to pin point the sound's origin he realizes that it seemed to be far. Following the sound as he continues on his journey he soon sees a silhouette.

 

Stopping in his tracks, the green eyed child sees a boy and the boy had chains on his feet. Remembering what he heard from before he had to set him free to be with his family. He had to save him to save himself. Making up his mind, the raven went near the trapped version of himself and touched chains.

 

Just like the metal door the chains changed at his touch, letting him infect the binds with the darkness. Once purely engulfed, the chains broke freeing his other half. His real self. Scanning the now freed version of himself, he soon hears the words " The seal is finally broken but the scar is to be hidden. Truth is to come out and we are to be one. Change is to happen, darkness is to be embraced, and many shall bow to the lord reawakened."

 

The raven didn't understand what his other half said but pretty soon he started to feel different. The heavy weight he always felt on him seemed to disappear, power and knowledge came in easily. Falling on his knees, he remembers nothings but the sight of ice.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speaking of which, the seal broken here turned out to be the main seal placed on our hero. In this story of mine, our hero had been placed with multiple seals to suppress his power that is why when a seal is again mentioned here it is the one mainly weighing our main character down.


	4. Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The raven undergoes pain in the arms of the blond. Worried, Lucius watches over him until he wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had been some time since I updated and I do apologize for that. Turns out I've been busy studying some things that I have for research and progress is frustratingly slow.

Lucius Malfoy was pleased that the child acknowledged him by being hugged but what he soon noticed was that the boy was now clutching his own chest in pain. Alarmed, he screamed for he mediwitches to come. His son was in pain, bleeding continuously as if his heart was stabbed by a sword. Hesitantly letting go, he watched as the people around him fussed over the boy. Turning to his father, he saw the man also become concerned about the child's welfare. Smiling sadly, he had no choice but to wait again.

* * *

Two days had now passed since the boy's pain and Lucius barely left the child alone. The blond knew he must be worrying his family but the boy laying unconscious on the bed was much more of his concern. Closing his eyes, he laid his head down and held the small hand, he hoped his son will now wake. Not more minutes later, he felt the soft caress of a hand on his head accompanied with the words, "It's alright now, father. The pain is finally gone." Opening his gray eyes, he saw the tired smiling face of the raven looking at him. Smiling in return he took the child in his arms and said, "All will be fine now. You have us now. You have me." Pulling back, he took out his wand and sent out his leopard patronus, summoning his wife and father.

 

Abraxas and Narcissa were watching Draco fly on his toy broom, seeing that the child still won't know about the change that the Malfoy head took, when Lucius' patronus came to them saying that they were being summoned. Looking over Draco one last time, they had the elves watch over him and at that they left.

 

The leopard patronus still made Abraxas think whether his son deserve the scorn he at times receives from society. His son was thought to be a dark wizard like him but the patronus itself made proof he was not. Only a wizard of light can conjure such a spell and have it effective against dementors but not only that, it also means his son is more powerful than him to use such advanced magic. Entering the infirmary, he and Narcissa finds Lucius to be holding the now awakened child. Smiling in relief he then humors, "Lucius, my son, it seems you might just kill the boy by squeezing him too tight." An amused laugh was heard from his son, looking at his face he realized that he never saw his son this relieved before. Shaking his head he laughed with them.

 

Lucius was pleased that the boy was now with them but not only that, his wife and father were also there for him. Letting go of the boy he now gently asked, " Tell me, my child. What did they call you while you were...While you were away from us?" Watching the boy carefully he was surprised to hear the answer, " They said my name was Freak, father. They said it was a name I deserved." Anger boiled inside the blond, how dare they. He knew that child was thought to be a freak as they were told earlier by the boy himself but giving the small raven such a name. It was just injustice. Clenching his hand, he glanced at the other older occupants of the room to find them also in the same state as him. Making up his mind, he stated " We'll give you a new name. You are our family and we won't have you taken away from us and we won't have you called by such again." 

 

Those words seemed to sink unto the child, watching him stare at his small bruised hands he heard him say "A new name. You'll give me a new name." Taking his eyes off the boy, he turned to his companions looking for any sign of rejection but none came. Realizing that the child was staring at him with those beautiful emerald eyes of his, a thought came to him 'Yes, it was perfect. This name. It belonged to one person he truly cared about a long time ago and the name fitted him, not only in appearance but also in memory and importance.' Making up his mind, he smiled and declared, "Harry. Your name will be Harry Malfoy."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be short. Apologies.


	5. Draco and Falsify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The raven adjusts to his life as a Malfoy and from there he learns from his father that obstacles would be made for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nights without chocolate and having little sleep makes me lose some of my creativity. Research sucks and everything else too.

 

It took a week for the raven to adjust to the new life he had and to heal all the injuries he attained from the beating he got from Vernon. In that week that he was now awake he met his elder brother, Draco. At first, young Harry found himself to be cautious around the young blond but during a time he had a nightmare that woke him up, he was surprised that Draco seemed to be looking at him worriedly. Reaching out to him in a curious way, he wanted to know whether what he was seeing was real. 'Was Draco really there for him?' the question filled his mind to the point that he wanted to know the truth but to his displeasure the flaw on his sight made things even harder .

 

Surprise brought the raven back to the present, Draco pulled him in an embrace and whispered "It's alright. I'll protect you. I won't let them hurt you." Stilling at such words, he asked "Draco, what do you mean by protecting me? Do you not hate me that I am now here? Do you not hate the fact that mom and dad had now found me?" An amused laugh came from the blond holding him along with the words, "How could I hate my little brother? As much as I realized that I'm not the favorite and only child anymore, I never hated you. I was just surprised that's why I avoided you, " sighing for a moment he continued, "I was surprised to know that I had a brother. But truthfully, I'm happy to have found you. "

 

Silence made the young raven think whether Draco was lying to him or not but the next words struck home to his heart, "They told me everything, Harry. Mother, father, and grandfather, they all told me about the abuse you went through just because you were taken away from us. Those muggles harmed you and because of that I can't let myself hate my only little brother. I can't hate the person whom I'll protect and adore for the rest of my life. Besides, I can't let you go by yourself in your pain and blindness."

 

The last sentence made Harry wonder how Draco knew but a kiss on the forehead silenced his mind and made him pliant in the blond's arms. Pulled back under the covers he was starting to remember snippets of his dream; shackles were weighing him down and the presence of something dangerous loomed over him, laughing at his suffering. Glaring at his oppressor, he saw two glowing crescent moons and a huge tree having a bird on it. Anger growing in folds, he was soon pulled out of his trance when Draco called out his name "Harry, wake up. It's just a nightmare. I'm here." Realizing the concern in his brother, he buried himself closer to the heat surrounding him and asked, "How long had I been out?"

 

A worried reply was heard from the blond with the words, "You've been out for three minutes, Harry, and by the way things looked, it was as if someone was tying you down." Hiding was something that Harry didn't want to do, but even if it was his first time to interact with his brother and that he wanted to retain some of his five year old pride, he felt like he could let himself go in the young blond's arms. Taking in a deep breath, he questioned in hopes of changing the subject, "How did you know that my sight is suffering badly? I did my best to not let our parents and grandfather know."

 

Opening his eyes, he found himself to be close to the blond's face. Squinting, he notices that his brother's eyes were gray just like his father's. Smiling at the observation, he thought he'll never get an answer until "I may be five, Harry, but I'm not stupid. Besides, mother and father may not have noticed it but you keep on squinting your eyes just to try looking for things." This time an amused laugh came from himself, the blond knew the truth because he was observing him. Shaking his head he asked quietly, "Will you tell them about my condition?" 

 

The question hung in the air for a few minutes, making the raven know that his brother must be debating on an answer. Closing his eyes, he smiled quietly and stated "Tell me your answer tomorrow, Draco. I think we should go to sleep already. " Harry knew what he was saying must sound crazy considering that he kept seeing things in his dreams but knowing that his brother was now with him he didn't care.

* * *

 

The raven woke up early, being used to the life he had with the Dursleys. Quietly walking the halls of the manor he sees his father leaning against the window, as if he were in deep thought. Curious on what his father was thinking about he came close and gently pulled on his clothes. Noting frantic blinking, he asked "What troubles you father?" 

 

Lucius Malfoy was thinking about the situation he had. His youngest, Harry, was fully accepted in the Malfoy family but what was now missing was society to accept him. He knew that if the public knew about Harry and his sudden appearance, a lot of people would start asking where had he come from and was he truly their son. He didn't want to lose Harry. The boy thought they were his biological family and he didn't want to take that away. He remembered the discussion he had with his wife and his father; he convinced them that they act as if Harry was truly their's blood. It wasn't an easy feat but he even got his father to agree even if it would turn out that boy was a muggle, they agreed that if that happened Harry would be classified as squib and he'd still have the Malfoy name. 

 

He knew that he was putting a lot in the line but he didn't care. All he cared about was the raven and his safety, not his own. That's why after their discussion, they decided to falsify the existence of Harry. That they would say Harry was his long lost son and he was taken away from them by those who didn't like the Malfoy name to prosper. He knew that the story would be suspicious knowing that during that time Narcissa never bore another after Draco and Harry was at the same age as his eldest. Lost in thought he tried to look for a loop hole for their story to be accepted.

 

Soft tugging at his sleeves brought him back to reality, Harry was awake and looking at him. Smiling at him gently, he took the boy in his arms and asked, "Why is my youngest awake so early?" Noticing the curious gaze he was receiving, he knew that Harry must be wondering on what was he thinking about. Sighing, he sat on the sills of the window and answered the unvoiced question, "Harry, you've been away from us for a long time and people would question whether you really are ours. They'd say the meanest things and make you doubt us whether we're saying the truth. Harry, my dearest, your mother and I decided to register you properly in the ministry of magic but because of the fact that a lot of people hate our family, many obstacles would then be pushed in our way to keep you away from us. They'd ask for interviews and other sorts of tests just to make us fail; nevertheless, we want you to know that we love you and we'll do our best to finally have you by our side."

 

Silence surrounded the two to what looked like to be hours but in truth were mere seconds, looking at the child he thought that Harry must be scared but what surprised him was that a smirk could be seen on the raven's face. This time it was him who was filled curiosity, thinking  'What was inside his son's head?'  Clearing his throat, a smug smile was now in place and along was the statement "Don't worry, father. You and mother take care of the technicalities. I'll be the one to take care of the rest." Brow raised in thought, his youngest hopped off his knee and laughed into someway that was akin to being manic. Stilling at the sound, he watched Harry walk away from him. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the complaints I've given earlier but things do get tiring and that makes my writing sloppy. I hope you still find this chapter pleasant.


	6. Memories of Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa sees Harry's eyes and there she remembers a certain green that she can't ever forget when she stayed at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the slow update but I just entered the College. Things had been quite hectic with the change of pace.

Harry frowned at what his father said to him. People were going to try to take him away from his family again and the mere thought of it made his blood boil. Quickly replacing his frown with a smirk, he decided to do something about such matters. After all, didn't the other side of him say he was to be a lord reawakened? Smiling smugly when his father cleared his throat, he told him to take care of the technicalities and he'll do the rest. Hopping off from his father's lap a sudden idea came into his mind, making him laugh manically in glee. Looking one last time at his father he then went his way.

 

Continuing his path, ideas were forming in his trying to formulate a plan to break all of those who hate his family. How dare they take a child from his family and put him into such an abuse with people. Unbeknownst to him, the hall he was walking in was starting to be encased with ice just from his cold anger. Increasing his strides, he finally sees his mother's figure in the kitchen having a cup of morning tea.

 

Narcissa Malfoy had an odd dream telling her that she somehow knew the child from before. Those beautiful glowing green eyes, pale creamy white skin, and raven black hair; all reminded her of a certain raven that she met at Hogwarts a long time ago. But to her disappointment that raven's name she had forgotten. Too lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the arrival of her youngest. Hearing the soft and gentle voice of Harry brought her back to the present, smiling gently she held out her hand and gestured him to come closer. No sooner, the little raven sat in her lap looking at her curiously.

 

A flash of a memory came up in her mind. Same green eyes were looking at her curiously when she was in her fifth year of Hogwarts. Those eyes asking her what was wrong, staring at her with disgust, and glaring at her with pure venom. The same green eyes were watching her and now they belonged to her son. Biting the inside of her cheek she asked, "Is something the matter, Harry?" A soft 'no'  was heard from the raven along with the careful words, "Are you thinking about making my reappearance official?"

 

Narcissa then replied, "No, dear, I was just thinking about how you and your brother interacting. Somehow, I find it relieving that the both of you get so well." She knew that she was lying but the young child in front of her need not know of what truly was in her mind. He didn't have to know the thoughts plaguing her even in her sleep.

 

* * *

Green little eyes watched the movement of his mother, taking in every detail that she was doing. Pursing his lips he knew that she was lying. The way she immediately looked away from him told him that she was being guilty for some reason. Putting that fact away he decided to play on; pretending to not notice the easy mistake his mother made.

 

Putting on a smile of his own he declared, "Draco and I get along because he treats me so well, mother. To be truthful, he spoils me." A relieved sigh was loudly heard from his mother making him understand that even with the lie in existence she really did wish for the two of them to live peacefully as siblings. Biting his lower lip, a sudden thought came into his mind. His eyesight. He knows that he needs to inform his family of how poorly he could see. Besides, he knew that he didn't need to burden of such a fact. Sighing softly, he looked at his mother and said, "Mom, I have something to tell you. I mean, it isn't life-threatening or anything. It's just that my eyesight is kind of damaged."

 

Narcissa cried out in alarm, "Damaged!?" Seeing his mother worried he quickly reassured, "It's not that bad, mom. It's just that I think I'm kind of near sighted." A relieved sigh was heard from the elder, making Harry smile curiously. Waiting for a verbal response, he then turned his eyes away and focused them on the blurred image of a fruit basket placed near the counter.

 

This was becoming boring Harry mused. Frowning disappointingly, he again took off from the lap of his parent. But this time, unlike his father, Narcissa was easily making him lose his interest. Not caring to look back, he didn't even notice the grave stare aimed at him. 

 

* * *

 

His retreating form disappeared once the doors were closed, leaving the elder blonde woman think. Again, those Slytherin green eyes. They spoke volumes to her; showing her emptiness, boredom, disappointment and death. "How could they speak alarmingly of death?", she questioned herself.

Death, it was the most prominent emotion found in those orbs.  It was as if they were saying that someone would soon die. That someone should die. Stopping at the thought, she shook her head. It wasn't possible. That child was now her's and she won't let herself be haunted by an old memory. A memory which she had had during her time in Hogwarts. Harry was now her's and she'd do her best to make it officially happen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my apologies for the delay.


	7. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sees a vision that intrigues him along with the fact that something doesn't feel right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really slow update. I mean, I've kindda deviated from this fandom for some time now. But then again, I came back because I again fell in love with HP fandom's story. So yeah, I do hope you guys forgive me for the very very late update.
> 
> NOTE:  
> BOLD and Italic = emphasis  
> Plain Italic with " " = thoughts  
> Underline = snake speak/Parseltongue

Standing in one of the legal offices of Gringotts, Harry stood with his father and mother as they waited for the goblin that would do the official updating of the Malfoy family tree.  For some reason, both of his parents wanted him to be kept a secret until the supposed right time of him being introduced to the wizarding society. With that, the small raven began thinking that something amiss with the whole situation.

"Is something the matter, father?, " asked Harry cautiously. 

With the way the elder and his mother looked so tense, the raven was beginning to have his doubts that they were keeping something from him. That they were hiding some sort of secret from him. Frowing at the thought, a goblin wearing squarish spectacles and brightly colored managerial type of clothing came in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise to see you, " chimed the nasal voice of the goblin  Malfoys, gaze glinting the curiosity in them which made the raven raise one of his brows as he felt the other's heavy analyzing eyes. 

"We're here to update the Malfoy family tree, Copperdew, " coolly stated by Lucius as he sensed the goblin's curious gaze towards his son. After all, he needed the goblin to just shut up and cooperate with him because the child need not know that he really wasn't their's. 

"Is that so?" questioned the curious goblin. 

"Yes, Copperdew. Narcissa and I have decided to update the Malfoy family tree considering that we now have our son with us again," replied the blond Malfoy head. Looking grim at the goblin, he continued coldly,  "That said, I think it's enough with the questioning and let us just proceed with the procedures." 

At that, Harry was then asked to wait inside a vacant lounge room connected to the office they were in and there, he was locked out for a while. Wandering emerald eyes then glanced at the room he was temporarily confined in, picturesque ornaments filled the room and a few lush covered chairs were placed here and there making said room a little too comfy just for a waiting area of a goblin office. 

Shaking his small head, the raven sat on of those chairs and there to his surprise he saw something he didn't expect.

A type of vision appeared in his eyes but he knew that it was hardly anywhere from being a memory of his own. The reason for this was that, before this day, he was never in this place before and he hardly knew any goblins before he came to Gringotts.

* * *

A man in a black hooded cloak was talking to a goblin and said man seemed to pay not much attention to the nervous creature before him. 

"Copperdew, how's your position as one of the new sub-managers here in Gringotts?" coolly asked the hooded figure as he stroked the snake perched on his lap as he sat on a lush ornately decorated  green chair.

The poor trembling figure could only reply weakly, "Great, my Lord, " as the lord he so feared asked him of his new designation. Wringing his clothes ever so often, beady brown eyes turned to its master in a quiet question.

Minutes seemed to pass and it looked like that the hooded figure finally appeared to be losing his patience. "Spit it out already, Copperdew, " snapped the so called lord  as he nearly threw his pet snake toward the pathetic goblin. Again seconds passed, continuing with a soft exasperated sigh, the cloaked man threatened, "Look, you better talk now or I'm going to feed you to my dear friend here on my lap."

A scared gasp soon came forth from the goblin and he immediately spoke his mind in fear, "I um...I am wondering for what reason you are here, my Lord. I mean, I do not wish to disrespect you but...But you hardly speak to me, you usually go to Bloodfang or Ironclaw, when it comes to the matters of your accounts."

A soft hiss then came from the supposedly sleeping snake, startling the already fearful Copperdew. The hissing couldn't be understood by the goblin but the snake's master did. "You're scaring a pathetic creature again, my lord. I presume you playing here in Grignotts means that you've already finished the tasks you're supposed to do," chastised the sleepy snake. 

A 'tsking' sound was given by the cloaked figure to his scaled companion before he sighed and answered the goblin, "I have already spoken to Bloodfang, Ironclaw and even the Head goblin regarding to the most pressing matters regarding my accounts. But then, as you obtained your position through me, I thought it would be better if I gave you your own personal mission different from your goblin peers."

Surprise and wonder coloured the wrinkly face of the goblin before he blurted out, "But...!"

"There are no buts, Copperdew," snapped the sitting man as he continued, " You are to watch for....." The  sight suddenly turning to go on a fast forward and the sounds were down in a muted manner. Minutes soon seemed to pass and everything slowed down as it was along with goblin bowing deeply saying the words, "As you wish, my Lord."

At that, the hooded figure rose as he placed his pet around his shoulders, "Very well then. Your orders had already been made, Copperdew. I do hope you do not fail me or else," threatened the departing man. If anything, the goblin seemed to bow further and answered, "All is for the sake of your wish as Slytherin's lordship." 

A contemplative hum was heard and then the said Slytherin lord left.

 

 

* * *

The small raven was surprised with the vision, yet what surprised him more was that he understood what the snake on the man's lap said. Turning to look at the door where the hooded man just left, Harry was later brought out of his thoughts when both of his parents came out and smiled. 

 

"It's time you'r registered in the family tree, Harry," Narcissa spoke gently as she approached her baby. There, she noticed that her son was somewhat still out of himself, staring out into space. Clearing her throat, she asked curiously, "Is something the matter, my little Harriet?"

A frown was soon evident at the raven's face as he turned to hold onto his father's coat and whine at the blond Malfoy lord, "Dad, mom's calling me Harriet again. She's actually pretending I'm a girl." To be exact, as much as Harry liked his mother, he didn't like the fact that she actually treats him as if he was actually a she. Insulted, the raven then chose to remain at his father's side through out the whole process of him being registered.

Standing on top of a small stool which was transfigured into a platform, holding out his hand, he felt a small prick appear making a few drops of his blood fall on top of a golden parchment. His name soon appeared in a blackish-violet font:

**_Harry J...._ **

Before, any of the members of the room could even see the letters after the J, they were surprised that the golden parchment erupted in the very same blackish-violet flames that was the same color as the name Harry's  font was. 

Silence passed for a few moments before Lucius Malfoy was able to gather himself and turned to the surprised goblin with a very icy question, "What in Merlin's name was that!?" A noticeable flinch came from the small goblin but the blond lord hardly cared. 

Clearing his own throat, Copperdew quickly answered, "I umm....That was unexpected, " a smile soon appeared and he continued, "It seems your son has a great potential for magic, given that even the golden blood parchment was burnt into ash just with concentrated magic inside your son's veins. "

Something was wrong, Narcissa definitely knew it. After all, that parchment was thoroughly enchanted with divine ancient magic and because of that, it couldn't be tampered. True, Lucius and she had already spoken to Copperdew about the matter and that whatever name was written there would actually be the child's real birth name. Thus, they already made all possible stories they could use to make their little Harry not suspicious with them once he had seen that name. But then again, because of the sudden flames they could never really know who was this child.

The small raven must have sensed their discomfort because at that moment he asked, "Does that mean I'm a...I'm a fre-" But, before he would even finish his question, Lucius already took the boy in his arms and began rocking him in his embrace as he spoke, "No, Harry. You're nothing like that. You're my son. You're my beloved son so you don't have to worry." Comforting the now shaken child, the proceedings soon took off.

* * *

 

Time flew and the trio was soon back at the Malfoy manor with Harry now adjusting to his glasses. As he found out, he was Draco's younger twin brother and he was taken from them when he was a baby. To be truthful, he even found the thought slightly odd as much as it was comforting. 

Something wasn't right. He knew it and if anything, it all lead to his magic. Moreover, the vision that he saw, it intrigued him. That hooded person threatening Copperdew and his talking snake, it made Harry Aevum Malfoy really wonder what was going on and who he really was. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? I mean,I've been off from the HP fandom for some time now so if you guys ever have any comments or suggestions, do put them.
> 
> Thank you.


	8. Visions and Doubts

Midnight was soon to come and Severus Snape was once again lost in his thoughts. In it, beautiful green eyes and a warm smile greeted him with glee as his name was called out. Yet, one thing was amiss. Instead of the voice of his dearest, Lily, this time a voice of young and small boy was calling to him.

"Severus, let's go out and play, " those shapely smiling lips called out him. Then, he suddenly sees himself in a huge house which was not of his own. Turning to companion, the view changed.

They were now in the Shrieking Shack and his companion was sobbing, "Why? Why was it always Lily? Wasn't I enough, Severus?" For some unknown reason, Snape felt like he wanted to comfort the other male but for some reason, he could hardly move his hand. Repeatedly trying to move his muscles, his arm was able to grasp the other's shirt. Yet, to his surprise he saw blood covering his hands.

"Severus, Severus, Severus!"

Jolted by the loud yell, onyx eyes blinked rapidly as they adjusted in the dim halls of Hogwarts. In front of him, the school's headmaster frowned worriedly and asked, "Is everything alright?" Clenching his jaw, the quiet potions master answered, "I'm fine, headmaster."

Not a few moments later, the raven felt the tell-tale signs of Legilimency done to him so he scowled at the white haired old man. "Headmaster, don't you think it's rude trying to pry information from me when you know I can just tell you? " questioned by the silent Slytherin.

Old wizened eyes soon closed and a resigned answer was given by the headmaster, "Very well, Severus. Just don't forget that I am always here to listen to you." At that, Severus Snape just turned and left only giving the soft whisper, "I know, headmaster."

* * *

 

Harry Aevum Malfoy glanced at his written name. His first name ' **Harry** ' in the English language could be read as a verb and meant to lay waste. True, the petite raven asked his father whether the name Harry had another meaning and he was suprised that as much as its ordinary meaning meant estate/house ruler, his father admitted that he had taken his name from English verb itself. Meanwhile, his second name which was in Latin, ' **Aevum** ' meant either time or eternity. Lastly, Malfoy in French meant bad faith. In other words, his name kind of meant like, ' ** _To lay waste to time or eternity with bad faith_** '.

Frowning at the thought, the small raven didn't understand why his parents had to choose his name which showed little but a bad omen in its meaning. But then again, it was better than being known as 'FREAK'. Sighing at the thought, green eyes this time turned to look at his excited elder brother.

"You're so happy, brother, " stated the younger Mallfoy as he glanced at the twitchy blond. Face smiling and moving every so often in the bed they currently shared, Harry knew that something was up and it was really bothering his now supposedly asleep sibling.

"Of course I'm happy, Harry. I'm happy because I would now be spending my birthdays with you too. I mean, to think that everybody else hid the fact that I had a younger twin brother and I've always thought that I was my parents' only child."

A wry sound escaped the raven as he conveyed his understanding towards his brother. But then, he knew that at such a time of being near midnight Draco should already be asleep. Sighing at his brother's attitude, he couldn't help but question, "Aren't you curious, brother? I mean, from what I saw, my second name started from J and now our parents had changed it into Aevum of all things."

"C'mon, Harry. Mother and father must have a reason on why they wanted to change your name.  I mean, can't you just trust them with this?" intoned the elder Malfoy child. Silvern eyes bore into striking emeralds as they implored to them on just following his wishes. Hardly breaking any eye contact, again, Draco questioned, “Harry, could you then trust them for me?"

A loud sigh escaped the raven as he admitted his defeat to his dear elder brother and gave up on some of the doubts forming up in his mind. Admonishing the blond for the sudden request, he asked in return, "Brother, do promise me that your views about me won't change no matter what happens to me in the future. Okay?"

A quiet hum and the elder soon agreed. "I promise, Harry. Nothing would change no matter what, " and at that both boys soon fell asleep.

* * *

Draco Lucius Malfoy was happy because a year had now passed his brother's return to them and tomorrow would be the day they would celebrate his and his brother's birthday.

The house elves were busy preparing the food, decorations and everything else while his parents were there beside him outside his brother's room.  The small blond's happiness was slowly being drained away as for half an hour already they were trying to get in the annoying locked doors of the raven.

Before him, spell after spell, both of his parents were trying to get in the room via casting their magic on warm mahogany doors as even the house elves couldn't get in.  Yet, to their dismay, nothing was coming through. Tired of waiting, Draco intoned worriedly, "Can't we just destroy the wall, mother? I think something's wrong with Harry and we need to get to him fast."

At that, a loud blast was heard as the Malfoy lord decided to break open the left side wall of their door and to their surprise young Draco's feeling was indeed correct.

Blood was strewn on white silk sheets as loud cracking sounds were heard when the small raven haired Malfoy was screaming at the top of lungs. Running to the small child, Narcissa checked for any signs of intruders coming into their home but she found none and turned back to her husband.

"What's happening, Lucius? Why is our son like this? " she questioned in absolute worry.

"I don't know, Cissa, " a pause and he continued, "something is hurting Harry and I think we need to call father over for this."

A couple of minutes later and more bones cracking at each second, Abraxas Malfoy finally arrived along with a couple of their contracted healers. The elderly Malfoy was scanning for some type of curse on his grandson but alas he didn’t find any.

Only some traces of accidental magic and a dose of _**iniquitatem**_ potion was verified by the scanning spell he used.  Eyes narrowing at the discovery, Abraxas commanded his son to leave and have a talented potions master come immediately.

“But, father, Harry’s in pain. I just can’t leave him like this,” reasoned by a worried Lucius as he held his now body-bound son’s hand. The blood wasn’t stopping and the raven’s bones continued to creak in a warning of more destruction.

“Enough! Lucius, the child’s been inflicted by an _**iniquitatem**_ potion and right now, his only chances of living is if he was able to drink the its counter potion, the _**otium**_. Besides, from what I recall, your friend Severus Snape is capable of brewing this cure for Harry.”

At that, the current Malfoy lord hastily ran to their floo connection and disappeared. Leaving small flecks of green from the red burning fire place that they had on.

Turning back to his grandchildren and his daughter-in-law, the elderly Malfoy asked, “How in the name of Merlin does a nearly six-year-old child get a hold of an _**iniquitatem**_ potion?” Taking a deep breath, he continued, “I mean, haven’t you and Lucius been checking the status of your children, Narcissa?”

“The _**iniquitatem**_ potion…That’s impossible! What I mean to say is, Lucius and I have indeed been on checking for the boys’ safety but there wasn’t anything wrong or suspicious before this whole event. I’m sure of it,” Narcissa rebutted at the doubting man.

To any outsider, a glaring match was happening in all this chaos but only the cry of another child brought the adults back to their reason.

"It's my fault why Harry is like this!"

Narcissa turned to his eldest and knelt in front of him, "Draco, it isn't your fault. It can't possibly, " wiping her son's tears she continued, "So, I'm asking you to be strong for your little brother and dry these tears."

Glistening grey eyes blinked at his mother and grandfather as he gulped in a lungful of air as he confessed, "But, it is. It is my fault why Harry got that potion. I mean...I mean, " sobs returning Draco buried himself to his mother's chest.

Eyeing his other grandson, Abraxas was getting impatient as to understand on how the small raven got such a horrible potion inside his system. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he prompts the child, "Go on, Draco. Continue what you were saying."

"Father!"

"Enough, Narcissa. I am your father-in-law and as much as I allowed you to call me 'father' as like how my son,  Lucius, has every right to it, I'd rather you don't call me that now. Particularly, that one of your sons became like this because of neglect,"

A couple more sniffles and the young blond child continued, "It was just this morning that I received a gift addressed to me without any name of the sender and Harry wasn't happy about it. He was telling me that I shouldn't, in any way, drink the mysterious tonic that stated that it was the elixir of life. I mean, I thought I was chosen for something special and Harry was just jealous. But..."

"But what, Draco?" questioned the impatient Abraxas.

"But Harry was patient. He kept reminding me that I shouldn't just trust things so easily. Even though, I always rebutted him for his jealousy and distrust. It was until just before dinner that I tried to down the drink when I thought Harry wasn't looking. Yet, to my surprise, he was there and pried it from my hands and drank it for himself. I mean, I was angry, no, I was mad at him that's why I hardly took notice of him afterwards.  Even though before he left my room, he told me I would see the tonic's full effect later and would regret its effects if I was the one to take it."

Light blue eyes widened at what his eldest son said, Harry knew something was wrong. His youngest son knew that someone was trying to harm Draco and to make him understand the gravity of the situation, the small raven made use of himself as an example.

Shocked at what it meant, Narcissa ushered his son Draco to sleep by singing a soft lullaby. Taking a glance at the pained raven, a few muffled and near screams were heard indicating how much pain his youngest son feeling. Clenching her hands until she felt the first few drops of blood, the fireplace again glowed a bright green.

Out of the bright fireplace, blond and black immediately went to the bound child's side and had him down a thick reddish and coppery scented potion. A few minutes later, the small boy's pained sounds and the warning creaking of bones stopped.

Onyx eyes watched as the small raven child relaxed under the effects of the **_Otium_** potion. Curious on who this mysterious child is, he turned to look at his worried friend that looked like he wanted to have the tiny boy in his arms. Realizing that he had now been watching Lucius for a full two minutes now without the other noticing him, he frowned.

To be exact, it made him wonder on what was happening and he knew that the Malfoys didn't and couldn't have another child after his godson. Clearing his throat, he watched as worried silvern eyes took sight of him and had the boy in the blond's arms held tighter in its hold.

"Lucius, who is that child?"

"I...I really wish to answer your question as of now, Severus. But then, I would need to postpone your curiosity because of what's happening right now," replied the tired and concerned tone of the current Malfoy Lord as he stared down at his youngest child.

A pause and a few seconds later, Lucius Malfoy sighed and continued, "If you really wish for answers, come tomorrow seven in the morning  for breakfast and I would then answer your questions as much as I could."

Unamused, Severus grounded out, "Lucius, I have no time pla-"

"Enough,Severus! I have already given you my reply for now. So, if you still value your life you would listen with what I asked you."

Surprised at the sudden outburst, the usually relentless potions master turned.

Set on going back to Hogwarts, onyx eyes gave one last glance at his friend and the unconscious child  in said friend's arms before he took the floo and called out for his office.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. Do add KUDOS if you do and if you have any suggestions or comments, I'm free to listen.


End file.
